Fantastic Eeveelutions and Where to Find Them
by thescriptwelder
Summary: In which the world of Pokemon is dead, and Espeon saves the last live Eeveelution. Coincidentally, Espeon transports them to a world where magic exists, and, after a few years, Leafeon exposes them to Newt Scamander, who mistakes them for magical creatures. Espeon is a psychic, and chaos ensues.


**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, FANTASTIC BEASTS, OR THE COVER.**

The first time Newt ever saw one of them, it saved his life.

He should've been more careful, and prepared. The Appalachian Mountains were home to the Wampus cats- classified Beast XXXXX, meaning it was a known wizard killer and supposedly impossible to domesticate. It was said that its eyes have the power of both hypnosis and Legilimency, it outruns arrows, and has superior strength.

One pounced on him. He doesn't remember what happened, exactly, but he did know that it had him at its mercy in minutes and he had multiple scratch wounds and broken bones.

Then, Newt was saved.

All he saw was a blur of green, and the Wampus went flying. It was attacked and easily defeated, by _something_. He didn't know what, but it was powerful.

That's when he passed out.

When he woke up, he was somewhere else. It was pleasantly warm, he was in a moderately large clearing, with sunlight easily cascading from the sky. It was quite beautiful, really. Trees were healthy and green, so was the grass. The clearing was surprisingly secluded, being surrounded by thick bush.

Newt winced as he sat up, noticing how his injuries were dressed with someone kind of moss/berry/vegetation mix. Inspecting them, he quickly realized that it couldn't have been long since the Wampus attack, a few hours at most, yet his injuries were not nearly as severe as they should've been. Newt blinked when he heard a ruffling beside him.

He turned to see a creature that was so obviously not a muggle creature, yet Newt did not recognize it in the slightest. If a kneazle and a forest had a baby, that would be it. It had a lithe, feline body, with vegetation protruding from it. Its ears and tails were stylized to resemble tattered leaves. Besides the ears and tails, there was a multitude of smaller leaves growing from its body; leaves grow out from the knee joint areas on the forelegs and hind legs, its chest and its back. A larger, curled leaf grows from the middle of its forehead and is the same, soft-green colour of all the other leaves. Its body is tan-coloured, while its feet are brown coloured, it has plant-like characteristics and its eyes are hazel-brown colour following with its grassy colours.

The creature was stretching on the ground, in the sun. It yawned and rolled over, apparently noticing Newt and not caring in the least. As the cat-like creature remained relaxed and comfortable, Newt felt excitement course through his veins. This could be a new creature! No, it had to be a new creature, an undiscovered one! If there was a creature that could take down another with XXXXX classification, he'd definitely know of it! Were there any others of its kind? Did it have magical powers? If so, what would it have? Oh no, what if he couldn't take care of it-?!

Newt calmed himself quickly; he was getting ahead of himself. Although the creature was relaxed, it could be just because he sensed his lack of malicious intent, which meant it could be empathetic. This meant that if he couldn't control himself, he could startle it, and he didn't want to do that.

The creature- he'd have to think of something better to call it if he managed to tame it- stared at him curiously, with a sense of calm that Newt was thankful for. It took an embarrassingly long moment for him to calm _himself_ earlier.

He would need his briefcase for this.

* * *

...Which leads him to this predicament. The creature saved him and somehow managed to transport him, despite being about half his size. Obviously, being a magical creature, it didn't take the briefcase with them. Newt knew he could find it, but...

He needs his briefcase to tame the creature, but the creature may run away if he leaves, which means he wouldn't be able to tame it. But, if he stays, he can't tame it because he needs his briefcase to tame the creature, but the creature may- yeah, he's in a loop.

He needs his briefcase, but he can't get it without leaving...

Merlin, that's what magic is for!

He takes out his wand, and he notices the creature, which was previously lounging in the fading sunlight, perk up cautiously. He pauses, and after a few moments, the creature relaxes, lays down.

"Accio, briefcase," Newt whispers as quietly as he possibly can. There's rustling and he ducks as the briefcase fly over his head. He quickly looks over at the briefcase in time to see vines fly at it quickly, catch it and sharply placing it on the ground. The vines recede, and Newt realizes they originate from the creature. It's standing at attention, eyes vigilant and alert, and Newt internally berates himself.

Newt puts his wand away and raises his hands to show that he's harmless. The creature doesn't act tremendously hostile- it doesn't bare its teeth or growl, although it does act alert and cautious, eyeing him warily.

The creature simply tilts its head and sits down. It calmly gives him an _if-you're-going-to-do-something-then-do-it _look.

Newt doesn't know what to do.

There's a moment of nothing, and the creature just ignores Newt, opens the briefcase, and gets in.

* * *

"You're very bold, aren't you," mutters Newt, as he comes inside behind the creature. "I didn't do anything to prompt you."

The creature just glances at Newt, before sitting down.

"Ah..." What to do? Newt needs to create a habitat for this newfound creature. So, he replicates the environment where it was living previously. A forest. It has a little, seemingly secluded clearing, where this creature can stay comfortably. When he comes back, the creature hasn't moved a bit, which he is glad for.

The plant-based animal is likely a herbivore...unless if that's cannibalism to it? No, probably an herbivore. Possibly an insectivore. Newt'll start with berries.

Wild aguaro berries are the best for unknown creatures. It has a naturally alluring scent and is proven to be incredibly tasty to most creatures, especially plant-like ones similar to the one he's dealing with. It's also not poisonous to all known creatures, which decreases the chance of killing this brave little beast fellow.

When Newt attempts to lure the creature, it doesn't act at all interested in the berry and looks at him with a gaze that makes him think that it knows what he's trying to do and is just indulging him, like a child.

It easily follows him into its new habitat, simply giving it a once over, then staring at him with a _Look_. It didn't even bother to eat the berry.

It wasn't particularly exciting, but Newt is glad it came with him easily and safely. Now to the hard part: keeping it healthy.

* * *

Leafeon was indulging the human.

He hadn't seen a human in years. Not since Espeon saved their family from a dying world. Espeon and the other Eeveelutions, as they used to be called, parted ways after a final goodbye. Leafeon had retreated to the North-West. He had lost contact with the others long ago and has no idea where they are, except for Espeon, who liked to check in occasionally, and Glaceon, who's hiding place is quite obvious- the coldest place on this Earth. Leafeon thinks that Umbreon and Eevee might be in the same area as Espeon, but it's hard to tell with Umbreon, and Eevee can also thrive in forests.

All he knows about the unmentioned is their general preferred habitats, but it is a large Earth, it would take years, so why bother?

From the human's initial reaction to him, beings like Leafeon do not exist in this world, which, honestly, is not surprising, although slightly...saddening, to Leafeon, at least.

If Leafeon's being entirely truthful, his entire existence, from being saved by Espeon up until this point, was quite sad. It's entire life consisted of sunbathing, foraging, sleeping, and occasionally fighting with the resident beasts, if necessary. Quite...consistent. Consistent, and boring. Repetitive. Dull.

Then it hits him- if his life is so, utterly dull, what about Glaceon, who's likely bored doing nothing, in the middle of nowhere, somewhere cold. And Jolteon, who's likely bored doing nothing, in the middle of a dessert or a barren wasteland, somewhere. And Vaporeon who's probably...swimming. Leafeon doesn't know.

Point is, they all likely need something interesting in their lives.

Perhaps this tall human with fuzzy hair and a strange briefcase, who probably likes animals, going by the large number of animals he has, is that something.

Now to lead that human straight to Espeon...

* * *

_Notes on the undiscovered creature_

_-Is incredibly intelligent; recognized my aguaro berry trick as a lure, is quite cautious yet unhostile._

_-Is quite calm and patient, pacifist?_

_-Possibly herbivorous/insectivorous._

_-Has some sort of plant/nature-based power; could manifest vines to catch briefcase._

_-It is powerful, defeated Wampus Cat with ease._

_-Possibly empathetic, acted very humane, with nonverbal communication via facial expression._

_-Approximately the size of a Great Dane._

_-Quadruped mammalian with a lithe body similar to that of a feline or vulcan. It also has plant-like characteristics._

_-Has vegetation sprouting from the body. Its tail and ears resemble leaves. smaller leaves grow out from the knee joint areas on the forelegs and hind legs, its chest and its back._ _A larger, curled leaf grows from the middle of its forehead._

_-All of its leaves are a soft green colour. Its body is tan coloured while its feet are brown. Its eyes are hazel brown._

* * *

**A/N**

_Hey guys. Yeah, I'm horrible, starting a bunch of stories and not updating any of them. Thing is, I have a bad case of writers block, and I'm treating it in a total me-like manner; starting a bunch of stories._

_When I started this account, I planned not to do that, and I started pretty well, with just my one story: _L'Accademia Ombrello._ And then it was just downhill from there, haha._

**PLEASE! TELL ME ANYTHING TO HELP ME WITH THIS TRAIN WRECK! I WROTE THIS OFF THE TOP OF MY HEAD- PLEASE AIDE ME, I HAVE NO PLOT!**

But, on another note, I'd really love to see someone who's better than me and actually created a plot write with this premise. I really love, honestly, I just don't have anything to _sustain_ it, kinda.


End file.
